Click
by Aleowo
Summary: -¿Me tomaste una foto?- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. -Sí- respondió Edward levantándose del suelo. ONE SHOOT


**ONE SHOOT | Personajes de Stephenie Meyer | la historia es mia**

* * *

><p>Estaba en mi casa y me dieron unas ganas terribles de escribir algo..<p>

* * *

><p><em> watch?v=RQokvDMdR9U&feature=channel_video_title_

* * *

><p>Iba corriendo… De repente vio a una familia de patos cerca del lago y no lo pudo evitar.<p>

Prendió su cámara colgada a su cuello, se agachó y ajustó el zoom de la cámara.

_Click_

Edward se puso de pie y empezo a caminar rápido.

En el camino vio a mujeres con sus hijos, algunas parejas de ancianos, un vendedor ambulante y uno que otro joven en skate.

Pero le llamo mucho más la atención una mujer en un vestido rojo, sentada en una banca al final de la plaza.

Se iba acercando hacia ella lentamente. Un paso tras otro...

Agradeció que en estos momentos sus zapatillas convers no emitieran ningún ruido al pisar.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a una distancia considerable, se agacho y prendió su cámara.

_Click_

La muchacha asustada levanto la vista buscando de donde venía aquel ruido. Sus ojos con los de Edward se encontraron.

La chica los tenía un poco rojo ya que había pasado algunos minutos llorando.

Dos colores diferentes se fundieron en uno por una fracción de minutos.

Edward pensó que los ojos de la chica, de un color chocolate, eran los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

-¿Me tomaste una foto?- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si- dijo Edward levantándose del suelo.

La chica dejo de mirarlo para llevar sus ojos a otra dirección.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- dijo Edward

La chica volvió a mirarlo

-Estoy esperando a mi novio… y aun no llega- respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-Ahh..- Edward no sabía que decir

Se sacó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y se sentó a su lado.

La chica lo miro y le observó por unos minutos.

Edward estaba de frente pero eso no le impedía saber que la chica lo observaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo él sin voltearse

La chica se puso a reír

-Soy Isabella- contesto ella sonriendo

Edward la miró y le sonrió

-Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes- dijo Edward

La muchacha cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

-Gracias- dijo bajando la mirada

Edward frunció el ceño

-No te lo dicen a menudo ¿cierto?- Sin poder evitarlo la voz de Edward salió un poco triste.

-No nos vemos muy seguido- susurró Isabella

Edward se puso de pie y se colocó delante de ella

-Tu novio es un idiota- dijo riéndose y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones

Ella lo acompaño en su risa. Miró a su lado y vio la cámara de Edward. La tomo entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo?- dijo mirándolo

Edward asintió mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás con sus pies

La cámara se prendió y le mostro a la chica la última foto que había sacado

-Puedes borrarla si quieres- dijo Edward

Isabella lo miro un breve momento, sonrió y siguió observando las fotos

-Sacaste varias en esta plaza- dijo Isabella mirándolo

Edwars suspiró y asintió.

-Son hermosas- dijo la chica

Edward, que seguía de pie frente a ella con ambas manos en sus bolsillos dejo de mecerse y empezó a hablar

-Me llamo Edward y soy fotógrafo..-

Isabella dejo de mirar la cámara. La apago y la dejó donde estaba para ponerle atención a Edward.

Este vio que la chica le prestaba atencion y continuó -Yo.. amo sacar fotos.. Siento… que cada cosa que se me pone en el medio me pide que la guarde en esa máquina..- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado- Tengo veinte años y me quiero casar.. vivo en un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad..tengo un perro…se llama tictac-

Isabella sonrió

-Soy muy mal cocinero.. tengo cuatro pares de zapatos, pero por una extraña razón siempre ocupo estos- dijo indicando sus viejas convers negras–Creo que otro año más y empezaran a hablar- dijo riéndose.

Isabella también se puso a reír

-Me encanta tu risa- dijo Edward sentándose a su lado. - Y lo que más odio… es que soy demasiado impuntual porque..-

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, de nuevo los ojos chocolates de ella y los verdes de él se fundían en uno solo.

- mi novia se pone a llorar mientras me espera- dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste

Isabella sonrió

-Pero.. tu novia te ama demasiado y siempre te perdona...¿Qué excusa tienes hoy?- dijo sonriendo

-En el cajero había una fila… que ni te cuento- dijo Edward riéndose

-Ahhh.. pero si que tienes tiempo para sacar fotos a la plaza- dijo Isabella levantando una ceja

Edward se acercó y le beso los labios

-Lo siento Bella, enserio..- susurró Edward

-No importa..- dijo ella tomándole la mano

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo Edward enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Bella

-Yo también- susurró ella abrazándolo y tomando la cámara detrás de él, la prendió y la acerco a ambos

-Sonríe- dijo Bella posando y Edward no pudo evitar reírse..

_click_

* * *

><p><strong>y eso! espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**¿Reviews? :D**

**Ale.**


End file.
